Doctor Girl
by Sophia24
Summary: Bella is left to babysit her niece Emmett and Rosalie's daughter and when Edward comes to pick Bella up he gets a bit of a shock. all human


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: I just randomly thought this up when I was at work and thought it would be rather funny…but maybe that's just because I'm a bit hyper…**_

Doctor girl

**Bella's POV**

"Hi Emily." I called to my niece as I walked through the front door of the house. Emily was Emmett and Rosalie's daughter and she was so much like Emmett it was scary. Not only did she have his dark curly brown hair, hazel eyes and dimples but she had a personality almost identical to his. And being seven years old that meant she was trouble with a capital 'T'.

I was on baby sitting duty because Emmett and Rosalie both had to work as well as Edward, my husband and Emmett's brother, but I was lucky enough to have a day off and being the nice person that I was, offered to look after Emily.

I turned back towards the door where Edward was standing eyeing Emily suspiciously as she sat staring at the TV, not acknowledging anyone or anything around her. "I'll be back in a few hours to pick you up, ok?" Edward asked and smiled his crooked grin at me. I nodded and he turned to walk out the door before looking back at me seriously. "Oh, and whatever you do, don't fall asleep." He said quietly then walked towards his car that was sitting in the driveway.

The last time Edward baby sat Emily things didn't turn out so well and he swore never to do it again. Personally, I think it's because he's hopeless with children. I can't help but laugh every time he smiles at a baby and makes it cry. It just seems ironic; he's a really nice person, absolutely gorgeous, easy to be around but there's just something about him that makes children act badly around him. Of course, he denies it but that doesn't get rid of that fact.

I shrugged off my coat and placed it over the back of the sofa that Emily was sitting on before joining her. "So, Em, what are you watching?" I asked her, trying to figure out what film she was watching.

She turned towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck as if she had only just seen me. "Hello, Aunty Bella." She grinned at me and turned back to the television. "It's called 'journey to the centre of the earth' and it's the bestest film ever. Look, this is the bit when the giant fishes try and eat those people." She pointed at the screen, jumping up and down in the seat.

I nodded my head and watched as 'the giant fishes' jumped out of the water as they tried to attack the people on the raft. "Daddy likes this film too. He said he was going to feed me to the giant fishes but Mummy hit him and said sometimes she wanted to feed _him_ to the fishes. I think so too but I don't think the fishes are big enough to eat daddy." Emily said quickly with a small frown on her face then shrugged.

I laughed lightly and we sat in silence as we watched the rest of the film. It was pretty good even if I only saw half of it. As soon as the credits started running Emily flicked the switch on the remote, turning the TV off and jumped off the sofa with the amount of energy only small children (and Alice) seem to have.

She grabbed my hand in her tiny one, pulled me off the sofa and dragged me to her room. Damn, that child is strong. Obviously another thing she inherited from Emmett.

"Ok, Aunty Bella, we are going to play a game." She stated, giving me no choice in the matter as we entered her room with toys scattered over the floor. She led me to her bed and pushed me lightly so I sat down on it. "This is my favouritest game ever, ok?" She said as she started walking around the room picking up various toys as she went. When she picked up a pair of plastic tongs and a small plastic hammer I started to get worried. What kind of game was this going to be? Torture Bella? I thought I got enough of that with Alice and Rosalie's makeovers.

She turned towards me with a child's dress-up doctors out-fit on, a stethoscope around her neck and various other toys in her arms which she dumped on the bed beside me. "I'm going to be a doctor just like my daddy and my granddaddy and my uncle Edward." She informed me as she sorted through her pile of toys. "Except in going to be a doctor girl because they're all doctor boys." She said matter-of-factly and picked up a toy thermometer before handing it to me. She stood in front of me and placed one end of the stethoscope over me stomach and the other in her ears to listen through it.

The whole process was rather amusing but it seemed Emmett had taught her how to use the different instruments because she used most of them right. We must have been playing like that for a few hours but barely noticed time had passed because I was having so much fun with my niece.

I was currently lying on my back on Emily's bed, propped up on my shoulders with one of her dollies up my jumper because she said, and I quote; 'you're married, that's what's married peoples do.'

I'm hoping she meant having babies and not shoving toys up their shirts otherwise I'm beginning to worry what Emmett and Rosalie have taught their child.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice call from the front door. I hadn't realised it was this time already. It was true what they said 'time flies when you're having fun'.

"In here, Edward." I called back as Emily was too busy concentrating on her small doctor's kit to do anything else. I heard his footsteps approaching the room, gradually growing louder until he was standing in the door way.

"Uncle Edward!" Emily screeched, jumping to her feet and a grin appearing on her face, a rather suspicious grin at that. "Look! Aunty Bella's pregnant!" She said pointing at me excitedly. He took one look at me, the shock on his face evident, and collapsed as he fainted. Now, if he had been thinking properly he would have realised that it was impossible for me to be this pregnant since he had seen me only a few hours ago with a flat stomach but, I guess, that's what shock does to you; Makes you forget the small but important details of a situation.

I leaped off the bed, pulled the doll out from under my top and dropped onto my knees at Edward's side. I brushed his locks off his forehead and placed my hands on his shoulders, shaking him gently. Nothing. His eyes remained shut and he stayed still. Great. Emily sat down on the floor beside me and leaned over, poking Edward's chest before resuming her sitting position.

"Oopsy." She said nonchalantly, studying Edward for a few moments. "Maybe we should jump on him?" She suggested, excitement lighting up her features.

"No, Em. We're not going to jump on him." I shook my head as I continued to watch him for any sign of movement. Although I had fainted a heck of a lot in my life time this was certainly a first for Edward. If the situation hadn't been so ridiculous I would have found it funny.

"Daddy would think it's a good idea." She said defensively. "Oh! I know!" She said as she scrambled onto his chest, staring intently at him for a few seconds before her hand shot out and slapped him, not-so-gently.

Edward jolted, opening his eyes with a stunned expression on his face as he stared at Emily then me. Emily turned to me with a triumphant smile on her face, her eyes dancing with happiness. "It worked! See Aunty Bella? I really am a doctor girl!"

_**A/N**__**: Completely random, I know but thanks for reading….**_


End file.
